Sonic The Hedgehog Goes To High School
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A totally original and unique concept that hasn't been done endlessly over and over as Sonic must face the toughest trial in his life... being at high school.
1. Typical High School Fanfiction

**Sonic The Hedgehog Goes To High School  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"I can't believe it." Sonic The Hedgehog grumbled as he had his arms folded, sitting in a chair as he sighed. "I could be rolling around at the speed of sound, instead I'm here."

"Now, now, Sonic!" Professor Pickle stated as he rolled his right hand around, nodding his head. "Now, can anyone tell me about the guy who caused a lot of generally liked characters from the Archie Sonic comics to suddenly disappear?"

Silence. The classroom was filled with several of Sonic's friends, with Prof. Pickle teaching the class. The classroom in particular being in a high school in the bustling, modern metropolis that was Empire City. Suddenly, after several seconds of silence, Amy Rose's stomach grumbled loudly, much to Amy's embarrassment as she blushed, her eyes widening.

"Yes, Ms. Amy? Do you know who the person is?" Prof. Pickle asked as he placed his hands behind his back.

Amy shook her head as she had both of her hands on her grumbling belly. "Oh, n-no professor! I didn't say anything, that was just my tummy rumbling because I'm just hungry!"

"Well don't just stammer there, Amy. Give us an answer!" Prof Pickle asked as he turned to Amy.

Amy murmured as she looked around, noticing everyone looking at her as her stomach kept on rumbling. "Uh... Ian Flynn?"

"...really, Amy?" Shadow The Hedgehog scoffed as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, rolling his eyes at Amy's answer. "I doubt that he's solely responsible for most of the Archie Sonic characters from disappearing."

"Well, he did kill them off in a subtle manner. Or simply had their arcs concluded," Silver The Hedgehog interrupted as he was writing down in a notepad.

"Now, now, you two!" Prof. Pickle stated as he moved his hands around. "You both raise good points, but that's not exactly the answer! Anyone else want to guess?"

More silence as Amy's stomach kept making embarrassing deep pitched noises, with the classroom shaking as Iblis suddenly appeared, ripping off the rooftop of the high school as he bellowed loudly, with everyone running off except the four hedgehogs.

"Oh yes! Finally some action!" Sonic exclaimed as he, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all did battle with the fiery Iblis, with Prof Pickle deciding to sit down and enjoy a cucumber sandwich because why the hell not he decided.


	2. A Storm Is Brewing

Sonic yawned as he stretched his arms, wrapping them around the back of his head. "When are we gonna go outside? It's boring being cramped up in here."

"You cant because of the severe thunderstorm going on currently." Professor Pickle stated as he had a diagram of lightning on the chalkboard, with it actually raining in Empire City as it was grayer than usual, thunder booming in the distance as the lights were slowly flickering on and off. "Did you know that you're more likely to be shot by lightning if you have a metallic object on you?"

Shadow scoffed as he had his arms crossed. "Good thing none of us have iPhones on us." He remarked.

"Well hey! I have an iPhone!" Knuckles The Echidna stated as he slammed his fists on the desk, catching everyone's attention as he blinked. "What? Don't tell me you don't catch up with the latest trends!"

"We do, but..." Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he glanced at Knuckles. "You're Knuckles..."

Knuckles let out a disgruntled groan as he folded his arms while looking away, with Rouge The Bat chuckling in response.

"What's wrong? Can't handle everyone pointing out your flaws, big boy?" Rouge stated as she had both of her hands on her face.

Shadow and Sonic chuckled alongside Rouge at Knuckles' dismay as Espio The Chameleon turned to Vector The Crocodile, being concerned.

"Vex, shouldn't you be worried? You have that gold chain of yours around your neck and your black headphones." Espio pointed out as he pointed at Vector's various objects.

Vector laughed as he moved his arms around, facing Espio. "Now just hold on there, mah boi! I have never been shocked by any lightning in my life thus far! And I'm not gonna stop just because I learned of something interesting in class!"

It was then that lightning blasted the windows in the classroom, causing everyone to panic as they hid under their desk, with thunder booming loudly as the wind blew harshly northward, with the rain pouring harshly inside.

"Now everyone, just try your best to stay calm!" Prof. Pickle stated as he was behind his huge wooden desk. "Brush up your Sunday salaam!"

"Go to your happy place, _go to your happy place..._" Amy whimpered as she trembled, her arms wrapped around her knees as she was the most worried of the group of anthropomorphic teenagers, with the storm storming in.


	3. Pickles

Professor Pickle sighed as he was at the classroom early, with there being no students as he was sitting in his chair, looking at a book containing pictures of pickles.

"Ahh yes, the Soleanna Pickle. Known for its delicate taste, anyone who tries it will start glitching out and be able to abuse glitches that would make you invincible," Pickle stated as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I have got to go find this pickle and get a taste of it myself..."

"Why bother with pickles when you can just have chilli dogs?" Scourge The Hedgehog stated as he appeared at the doorway, his arms folded as he smirked.

Pickle screamed as he flailed his arms, falling out of his chair as he glanced at Scourge. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough for you to keep me waiting." Scourge stated as he grabbed Pickle by the chest, holding him in the air with both of his hands. "All right, gramps, spill it! What are you teaching Sonic and his goody two shoes friends!?"

"...The delicacy of having pickles." Pickle stated as he smiled, pulling out a jar of pickles from his uni brow, handing it to Scourge. "Want one?"

Twitching his right eye, Scourge chucked Pickle right through the window, heading out of the classroom as he grumbled down the hallway, shaking his head as Pickle was hanging on dearly to the fences surrounding the high school.

"Oh dear goodness... I knew I should have gotten that flyer from that tall lanky purple fellow back in the Isle O' Hags..." Pickle stated as he began calling for help, knowing that he would be there for quite some time. 


End file.
